


An Echo

by Missy



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan walks the runway for Will's fashion line, at Liz' behest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/gifts).



“Couture is not pretty business.” Liz tapped her bottom lip with the end of he pen and added another line to the amazing number of marketing ideas she’d scribbled out during this post-coital brainstorming session. “That should be our new slogan for the fall. I’m sure I could talk Will into it.”

Tristan squinted up at her from his spot on the bed, brushing back his hair and shooting her his best James Dean smile. “How many months do we have?”

Liz glanced at her iPhone, prodded the calendar feature. “Two more.” She sighed. “No rest for the dead, darling.”

“S’OK, I think. You totally don’t like rest,” Tristan pointed out happily.

That was an accurate statement. During her long years spent reading fine literature and dumping bodies into basement at the Cortez Liz had yearned for more to do with her life; she’d just barely managed to accomplish that wish. But even dead she was needed, as no mortal could run Will’s company with the same steel-hand-in-velvet glove finesse she held. She took to telecommuting, working still as Will’s advocate in the world without leaving the hotel.

“Well, now that I’m on the subject - do you think you could do me the honor of walking in the show? We’re short on models ever since Ramona started her little Disney job.” Ramona had indeed capitalized on the fame she’d garnered from walking in Will’s shows by acting in the only way available to her – in animated features. She told the world that she had a newfound appreciation for voice work and found herself playing the Goose Girl’s worried mother in an upscale Disney production. (“And they bought that shit, baby!” Ramona laughed. “Bam! Now I’m back!”)

Tristan considered her offer. “I dunno, babe. Think anybody missed me?”

Liz pecked his cheek. “Well, you have been out of the limelight for awhile. Maybe this will knock some of the rust off of your socks.”

His consideration of the topic was brief. “I guess if you need me a lot…” he trailed off.

Liz grinned. “I knew you’d say yes. Wait until you see what Will’s picked out for you – Japanese silks, several miles of corded velvet – you’ll need new pants show or no show,” she pointed out.

“It’s kinda weird, isn’t it?” he asked, as Liz set the pen aside. “Clothing for ghosts.” 

“Compared to what we've been through?"

He shrugged. "OK, only sort of weird..."

 

***

 

His walk has actually improved post-mortem – become zesty, with less anger but more spirit. He owned that catwalk like a man with a purpose, and Liz swore the heart she no longer possessed beat wildly in her throat. Liz told him later how wonderful it was, with some soft jazz on the radio and his head pillowed on her shoulder.

“It wasn’t too Mickey Mouse?” he asked. Too smiley, he meant, and she understood.

“You were divine,” she said.

He kissed her jeweled fingers and she felt harmony, satisfaction and love all in a singles instant.


End file.
